List of AC/DC tribute albums
This is a list of tributes and references to the Australian hard rock band, AC/DC, in popular culture. Film AC/DC's influence on the zeitgeist is nowhere more evident than in popular culture films. Beyond the influence of the music itself, Angus' school uniform and duck walk are a body of text often mimicked. So too the band's logo, which is often used in the fashion of anti-social characters and parodied in movies. As the list shows: * Mad Max (1979) — the character known as Nightrider quotes some of the lyrics from AC/DC's tune Rocker. * Sixteen Candles (1984) — In the scene where the Baker family is waking up/running around getting ready for the day, you can hear the song "Snowballed" (from the 1981 album, For Those About to Rock) playing in the bedroom of Molly Ringwald's character's brother. * Maximum Overdrive (1986) — AC/DC's album Who Made Who is the soundtrack for this film; a VW MiniBus in the opening scenes is seen to have the logo of AC/DC painted on the side. * Empire Records (1995) — Anthony LaPaglia's character plays the song "If You Want Blood (You've Got It)" on the drums, in a fit of anger. * Idiot Box (1996) — in several scenes, Ben Meldonson's character wears a T-shirt bearing the logo 'RIP Bon Scott'. * Private Parts (1997) — Featured in live concert in New York City, playing "You Shook Me All Night Long". * Rock Star (2001) — In the scene where Chris gets his nipple pierced, "Are You Ready?" can be heard playing in the background. * School of Rock (2003) — Jack Black's character Dewey Finn wears an Angus Young schoolboy outfit, for the concert finale of the movie. * Isi/Disi - Amor a lo Bestia (2004) — A Spanish movie about two rockers who steal a street sign with the name AC/DC. * Thunderstruck (2004) — The film tells the story of five die hard AC/DC fans who set out on a pilgrimage to visit Bon Scott's grave. * The Pacifier (2005) — The older sister wears a pink AC/DC shirt at a house party her boyfriend throws. * Kicking & Screaming (2005) — One of the soccer players wears an AC/DC shirt in many of his scenes. Television * In My Name Is Earl, main character Earl has a list of regrets for which he seeks forgiveness from family and friends. Number 98 on the list, shown in the episode "Barn Burner" is not taking his two sons to an amusement park because he saw an AC/DC concert instead. * In The Simpsons have been multiple references to AC/DC, for example, in the episode "I'm Spelling as Fast as I Can, bus driver Otto ask Lisa to spell AC/DC as part of her preparations for an upcoming spelling bee. After spelling "A, C, D, C," Otto informs Lisa that she is wrong because she forgot the lightning bolt. In "The Wizard of Evergreen Terrace", when Homer goes to the Edison Museum, a T-shirt with the AC/DC logo can be seen hung. In Simpsons Bible Stories, the closing credits is "Highway to Hell". * In the American Dad episode "Francine's Flashback", there is an AC/DC poster hanging on a wall in Francine's old apartment. * The character 'Butthead', in the animated television series Beavis and Butthead, always wears an AC/DC T-shirt. * In multiple episodes of That '70s Show, Steven Hyde wears AC/DC T-shirts. Tributes by other artists Many artists have paid tribute to the works of AC/DC, and many tribute albums have also been issued. The list is very extensive - examples include the following: * Thrash metal group Exodus covered two songs, "Overdose" (on their 1989 album Fabulous Disaster) and "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" (on the digipack version of their 2004 album Tempo of the Damned). * Rock group Guns N' Roses have played "Whole Lotta Rosie" live and included the song on a "Welcome to the Jungle" single. * The Pop punk band The Offspring covered the song "Sin City". It is on the 2001's Million Miles Away Single. * Marilyn Manson have played a version of "Highway to Hell" for the Kiss film Detroit Rock City. * In 1989, Canadian heavy metal group Annihilator released a song cover of "Live Wire" and appeared on their 1996 live album In Command. * A drawing of Angus Young can be seen on the cover the 1994 album Dookie by Green Day. He is on top of the red building on the right, right behind the dogs pouring brown matter into the street. * Power metal group Iced Earth covered two songs "Highway to Hell" and "It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)" on the 2002 covers album Tribute to the Gods. * 2004 saw the release of a tribute to AC/DC album The Rock-A-Billy Tribute to AC/DC. * The Colombian singer Shakira covered the song "Back in Black" in her live CD and DVD Live & Off the Record. * The garage rock band The Hives covered the song "Back in Black". * In 2005, Nerf Herder frontman Parry Gripp released his first solo album titled For Those About to Shop, We Salute You as a parody of the title For Those About To Rock (We Salute You). The album cover is also parody of the international version of Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap. * The rock band Foo Fighters performed a cover of AC/DC's "Back in Black", with Jack Black providing lead vocals in the MTV coverage of the 2001 New Year's Eve. * Motörhead covered the songs "Highway to Hell" and "It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)". * Danish death metal band Illdisposed covered "Beating Around The Bush" on their 2000 release Retro. * American Bluegrass band Hayseed Dixie released the album A Hillbilly Tribute To AC/DC, which was a cover of many of the band's greatest hits. * The movie School of Rock featured on the soundtrack a cover of "It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)". The movie also features the original version of "Highway To Hell", "Back in Black" and "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)". * Sprung Monkey performed a cover of "Thunderstruck", the latter part of the song incorporating AC/DC lyrics from other songs such as "Big Balls" and "For Those About To Rock (We Salute You)". This song appears on the soundtrack for Varsity Blues. * Mark Kozelek performed three covers on his EP Rock 'N' Roll Singer. The covers were radically interpreted into a "folk ballad" style. They were so well-received that he decided to do a whole album of AC/DC covers. The album was titled What's Next To The Moon. * The US death metal band Six Feet Under covered the song "T.N.T." on their album Graveyard Classic and recorded the entire Back in Black album as Graveyard Classics 2 in 2004. * Living Colour recorded a cover version of "Back in Black" for their 2004 reunion album, Collideøscope. * Quiet Riot performed a cover of "Highway To Hell" on their album Alive and Well. * In 1998, serveral artists collaborated on a tribute called Thunderbolt. Some of the musicians are Sebastian Bach, Joe Lynn Turner, Jack Russell, John Corabi (Ex-Mötley Crüe member) and Ugly Kid Joe (Also known as The Sensational Whiskiteer Band). * John Farnham covered "It's A Long Way To The Top (If You Wanna Rock 'n' Roll)" for his Age of Reason album. * You Am I with Tex Perkins on vocals covered "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" for the Dirty Deeds motion picture soundtrack in 2002. * Cult Australian punk rock band The Hard Ons covered "Let there be Rock" with Henry Rollins on vocals. * An Australian tribute album called Fuse Box released in 1995 featured 17 Australian bands covering their favourite tracks. * In 2006, all-star rock band Damnocracy, from VH1's reality show Supergroup featuring Ted Nugent among others did covers of AC/DC's "Sin City" and "T.N.T.". * On the Twisted Sister tribute album Twisted Forever, the final track is Twisted Sister performing the AC/DC song "Sin City". * Thrash Metal band Overkill on their 2005 ReliXIV tour ended several shows with a cover of "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap". * Bruce Dickinson released a cover of 'Sin City' in 1990, which was later included in the extended version of Tattooed Millionaire, in 2005. Notes Category:AC/DC